


Cuddling

by Kazue_Hiromi



Series: AkaKuro Fluff Drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Apples, Basically my excuse for writing cheesy stuff, Blankets, Cuddling, Dandelions, Drabbles, Fluff, Glance, Home, Ice Cream, M/M, exclusive, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is Kuroko's personal, huggable teddy bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> So Kuroko likes to cuddle.

Snuggle... Snuggle...

Akashi Seijuro woke up that morning only to find his lover, an adorable teal-head by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya, burying himself deeper into the red head's chest. "Tetsuya..."

Baby blue orbs stared at the captain's own heterochromatic ones"Good morning Sei-kun"

"Good morning, love. Mind telling me what you're doing so early in the morning?"

"I was snuggling since Sei-kun is so warm and cuddly like a teddy bear"

Akashi chuckled with amusement not a bit angered with being compared to a teddy bear by his lover "I am now?"

"Sei feels so comfy and smells really nice too" With that being said, the shadow player once again buried himself into his lover's chest and even taking a breath to inhale Akashi's morning scent. "...ah, you're better than any pillow"

Akashi stared at his lover and smiled before moving slightly so that the other would be more comfortable. He then wrapped his arms around Tetsuya's waist. "Better?"

Kuroko smiled with content "Perfect"


End file.
